Whisper
Whisper was created during April of 2013 as a psychic to add to the /co/ creations cast. Background Whisper is an idea that has achieved self-awareness and independent intelligence. There are several competing theories and rumors on how exactly the idea that would become Whisper began and what it originally was, ranging from an imprint on a viral video to a collaboration of several minor psychics pushing the idea into the minds of others. All Whisper will say on the matter is that "Somebody thought of me, and the idea just caught on." Appearance As a psychic entity, Whisper has no gender, no face, and has no fixed form beyond what it chooses to appear as. What any given person sees Whisper as will usually be a faceless reflection of themselves formed out of their subconscious. This means Whisper will appear male to males and female to females. Electronic devices have trouble recording Whisper as well. A live feed being watched will show it as a reflection of the observer, as normal, but recorded footage or photography will only be seen as damaged, pixelated, or warped where Whisper should be. Abilities Whisper is a purely psychic being and has command over an array of minor and major psychic powers. Whisper's abilities become more powerful as more people actively think of it, beginning with passive abilities like mind-reading and topping out with feats like telekinesis. As such, Whisper's full power may be limited only by the number of minds in existence. When enough people are thinking of it, its appearances changes from a white reflection to a starry reflection. Whisper is also capable of breaching upper dimensional realms assessable only to The /Co/smic Ones given the omnipotent nature of some of them; Whisper gained membership to the group due to this, albeit as a Lesser One. Attendant :"Would you like to wear the turban?" :"Not particularly." :"I should like if you would." :"Then why ask my opinion? I am under your employment, I shall have to wear it if you insist." :"I'd rather not insist. I simply feel that I would find it amusing, and I find a curious few things amusing." The incredible spellbinding Vigo Sartorious, master of the unknown, Seer of the Stars, or Andrew Wright. A former vaudeville psychic who became disinterested in the whole business and dropped into retirement. At some point The Collective put out and ad in the paper for a psychic to assist Whisper, the ad could only be read in full by someone with actual psychic powers and so Mr. Wright got the job. He is compensated via The Collective whom Whisper assists in locating new supers upon request. He primarily acts as an anchor for Whisper so that he will always have someone to communicate with on the physical plane even if no one is really thinking about it there, he also manages many of Whisper's affairs such as representing it legally and helping it make contact with new people. He is somewhat estranged from his wife, who also possesses some psychic abilities, but they are not divorced. They have a daughter, Anastasia, who inherited the bulk of her parents' psychic abilities and has been greatly influenced by Whisper's presence in her life. He eventually became actively involved in his employers affairs when he respond to a call and joined the Cosmic Crusaders, a cosmic disasters prevention task force. Gallery 1366081035356.png|Male Whisper 1366337700291.png|Female Whisper 1366761571388.png|Whisper and Tat 1370120385665.png|Whisper and Captain Stocking Arms 1371785187419.png|Whisper and the Archivist naughtyideas.jpg|Whisper and /co/lette 1375756017552.png|lacking a defining form 1375738730121.png 1375473974583.png 1390806718213.jpg 1434935438954.jpg Category:Characters Category:Neutral